T-Shirts
by Misiu
Summary: Aubrey and Beca have a special announcement to make. The only issue is, they disagree about the execution. What else is new? Short one shot. Needs a new title.


AN: I was sent an adorable picture that has gotten pretty popular the past few days. My friend said "This would so be Beca and Bree!". Challenge. Accepted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Beca!" Even with her headphones on, Beca could hear her redheaded friend as she bursts through the front door.

"Aubrey is keeping a secret from me." Sitting her laptop down on the kitchen table, she pulled off her headphones and turned to the intruder.

"Hello Chloe. Nice to see you today too. Oh, the door wasn't locked. You didn't need to knock or anything."

"Can it Mitchell! She's your wife, you know everything about the woman. What's the deal? She didn't make our lunch date on Thursday, again! That's the third time in two months. Were talking about Aubrey Mitchell-Posen here. The last time she canceled a lunch date with me was when you guys went on your honeymoon. Thursdays are your day at the studio and bestie time for us. Now, I repeat. What's the deal?" Chloe finally took a breath and leveled the brunette with a death glare.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. As far as I knew, life has been completely normal the past two months Chlo. Why don't you ask her?" She looked ready to argue until they heard the garage door open. Aubrey was home.

"We're not done with this conversation Becs."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later that night, Beca flopped onto bed waiting for her wife. It had been a long evening. Aubrey had apparently invited Chloe to stay for dinner, while Beca worked in her home office to finish a mix. Every chance their friend got though, she threw glares her way.

"She knew I was lying Bree. You have to tell Chloe. At least her. If she shows up here again demanding answers...Ugh I don't even know. It's so hard to lie to that woman." Beca eyes her wife appreciately as Aubrey walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a tight tank top and boy shorts.

"Were not telling her, or anyone else yet. Not until Saturday. We have a plan and were sticking to it." Ah, there it was, the Aubrey Posen death glare. It's been a while since that had to be cracked out.

"Or, I have a great idea. We can send out a mass text on thursday. Easy, quick and efficient." The blonde rolled her eyes and leaned over her wife with a smile.

"Not happening. But, I have a great idea too. You can kiss me now, and drop the subject."

Beca shrugged and leaned forward to capture soft lips in her own. Who was she to argue with her wife?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thursday came around once again, and once again Beca had stayed up all night the previous day to make up for missing work at the studio. She was tired, but the anticipation kept her wide awake. Today was the day.

"We've gone over this Beca. No fanfair. No fancy cards or big production. I just want to go over to Chloe and Stacie's place and tell everyone at once. Why can't we agree on this babe." Aubrey was lying down on the doctors table, waiting patiently. It had become routine the past few months. Beca on the other hand, was pacing the room and tossing around ideas.

"Haven't you seen those cute posts online though? Like the one with the speed bump, and the chick is laying down in the middle of the road on it. It's pretty cool." Beca knew that they both needed a distraction, and while she did see the flaw in her most recent idea, the idea did sound cute to her. She was prepared to corner off a road and take a fast picture if Aubrey actually agreed.

"I am not laying down in the middle of the road Beca! Are you crazy?!" Well, she did know it was a long shot. Beca shrugged and pecked her wife on the lips just before the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Are you ready ladies?" Both women smiled and nodded their agreement.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was finally saturday! Chloe and Stacie were having a grill out with all their close friends, and everyone would be in attendance. Since they had all graduated college, catching up with everyone all in one place has been few and far between. Beca couldn't wait. Aubrey on the other hand was a little anxious. Beca planned to wear the same outfit she put on that morning, while her wife had tried on half a dozen shirts.

"Ugh! Nothing fits! How do none of my clothes fit?" Before Beca could answer, a hand was placed over her mouth. "Oh hush. I obviously know, but figured I would have more time. I guess the clothes issue isn't the only thing on my mind."

Beca spun her wife around and pulled her into her lap. Aubrey loved being held and she was more than happy to oblige when she knew the blonde was getting upset over anything. It had the lovely effect of calming both of them down.

"What wrong babe?" She placed a few kisses on Aubrey's back as she waited.

"Maybe you were right. I mean, just walking in there and saying something, it does seem a bit lame now that I think of it. We can always wait and find something cute to do. Something that doesn't involve me laying in the middle of a road, mind you." Bree sighed before standing up to resume searching for a shirt. She didn't notice her wife pulling out a shopping bag from under the bed.

"Or, we can do plan B. And, kill two birds with one stone. You'll have a shirt to wear, and it'll be awesome." She pulled out the two shirts from the bag before laying them on the bed for her wife to see.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Aubrey eyed the clothing at first with disinterest, then took in Beca's excited smile. She could see their friends reactions already. It was admittedly, a cute idea, if not a bit unconventional. But this was Beca and Aubrey Mitchell-Posen. They sort of defined unconventional every moment of their relationship.

"I can't believe the things you get me to do sometimes." Aubrey grabbed the shirt and a hoodie and quickly got dressed, ignoring the shorter womens happy dance.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chloe stared at her phone. The party had officially started 20 minutes ago and everyone had arrived. Everyone but her two best friends. On top of the missed lunch dates, now Aubrey was late for her best friends first summer cookout. Something was going on, and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She eyed her backyard, looking for the only other person who may have a few answers for her. Quickly spotting CR grabbing a beer, she made her way over to the other woman and pulled her aside. She cut right to the point and asked away.

"Chloe, I have no idea what those two are up to. All I know is that when I asked B where she keeps disappearing to on thursdays, she said I would find out today. So hopefully as soon as they get here we can get us some answers. I'm tired of running the studio alone on thursdays."

Chloe sighed in defeat before finding her girlfriend preparing side dishes in the kitchen.

"Apparently all will be told today Stacie. They better have a good reason for sneaking around and lying the past few months. I miss my best friend." Chloe sat herself at the kitchen table across from Stacie to lend a hand.

"Cheer up Chlo! Becs just sent me a text saying they were about to pull up. We can stay in here and get to them before anyone else out back knows they're here. Sound good?" The pouting redhead just nodded before cutting up veggies.

Chloe couldn't help but glance at her phone, noting that it was now 40 minutes past the start time for the party. Her girlfriends scream a moment later tore her gaze from her phone in a heartbeat.

"Oh. My. God!" Stacie stood up, mouth hanging open and eyes set to something behind Chloe. She quickly turned around in her seat to see what the fuss was about.

She must have not heard the front door opening, because Beca and Aubrey had finally arrived. It took her a moment to take in her best friends appearance. The usual designer blouse style the blond wore was replaced by a white t-shirt reading "I'm pregnant!". She gasped before her eyes fell to the laughing brunette walking in. Beca was dressed as usual, jeans and a flannel shirt left open. Under the flannel was a similar looking white shirt though reading "And I'm not the father!".

"O. M. G! No way!" Chloe was frozen in place for a moment trying to process what she was seeing.

"Hah! See I DO have great ideas Bree!" The blond shook her head and kissed her wife on the cheek.

"I'll never say this again, so enjoy it Becs. You were right. This is so much better than just telling them." Aubrey was quickly swept up into a bear hug by a swirl of red hair and freckles.

FIN.

Just a small thing. Hope you enjoyed! Idea from an actual lesbian couple who posted their baby announcement as a pic and that is what their shirts said lol.


End file.
